Not so Gentle Persuasion
by Song-of-Insanity
Summary: He had always been stubborn- that was just the way he was. But HE always knew just how to push his buttons. And he hated that fact with a passion. Rated M for graphic yaoi, ItaDei one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Gaara does.**

**A/N: My first ItaDei. I think I kinda have them out of character… yoroshiku onegaishimasu!!**

-0-

He couldn't sleep.

He was trying to, he really was… he'd been tossing and turning and scrunching his eyes closed as hard as he could for the longest time…but he just couldn't do it. Every time he seemed to nod off his pale blue eyes flew open.

He knew why, too. He knew why he mind would not let him rest.

He was afraid.

-0-

"Deidara-sempai!"

'Oh, no…'

"Deidara-sempai!"

'Just ignore him…'

"Deidara-sempai!!"

"WHAT?! What the hell is it, Tobi-baka?!"

"No need to shout, Deidara-sempai! I'm right here, after all!"

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"… Itachi-sempai wants to talk to you."

"Huh? What the hell does he want, un?"

"I don't know… he didn't tell me."

"You didn't ask? That's not like you… you just love getting into other people's business."

"You're so mean to me, Deidara-sempai! It hurts my feelings."

"Shut up, baka." The blonde said rudely. "Like I care if your stupid feelings are hurt. What are you, a baby? This is the Akatsuki, not some daycare. Grow up!"

"You know what, Sempai? One of these days your bad temper's going to get you in trouble. Itachi-sempai's already in a bad mood… you don't want to make it worse."

"You think I'm scared of that kisama?"

"You're in the Akatsuki, aren't you?"

"And what does that have to do with anything, hmm?"

"Well, if you weren't scared of him you wouldn't have joined."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Tobi put his hands up in mock surrender and backed out of the room. "Don't hurt me, I'm going!"

Deidara glared at the other Akatsuki member's back. 'Baka Tobi… why don't you bug someone else for a change?'

As soon as Tobi was out of his sight, he left his room and walked down the long, dark hallway.

'So Itachi wants to talk to me, un? I wonder… should I go back and get some of my special clay, just in case?'

The artist paused at the large wooden door to the Uchiha's room and wondered whether he should knock or just go in. 'Well… it's not like that damned Uchiha deserves my respect anyways... and he did call me, so…'

Deidara gripped the silvery doorknob and turned it. "Oh, well… if he doesn't like it, he can just go—'

"I believe it's customary to knock first." A smooth voice quipped behind him.

"Itachi." The blonde hissed, turning around to face the other man. "Was there something you wanted to speak to me about, or do you just like ruining my day, un?"

"You have a mission today."

A sick, nauseating feeling bubbled up in the pit of Deidara's stomach. "What kind of mission?"

"There is a village that is getting a little too… curious about Hidan and Kakuzu's business there. It needs to be taken care of swiftly and permanently."

"And I'm supposed to bomb it, right?" The blonde asked, though he already knew what the brunette's answer would be. He always did.

"If you are capable, yes."

And he was. He was so very capable.

"And if I say no?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Deidara."

The artist gritted his teeth. If he didn't do it, he'd be killed. It was like a mantra.

Kill or be killed, the golden rule of a shinobi.

"Itachi…" He hissed. "I'm sick and tired of this crap. If Leader-sama wanted to kill me, he would have done it ages ago. Your silly threats don't scare me anym—"

His voice was cut off as the taller shinobi gripped his wrists and shoved him roughly against the wall.

"Do not try me, Deidara... I am not in the mood for your childish games." The crimson-eyed ex-anbu said coldly. He tightened his grip on the artist, who hissed in both anger and pain.

"Let me go, Itachi."

The taller ninja gazed at the smaller man indifferently. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"I might… if you let me go."

"You're not a complete fool, Deidara. You'll make the right choice." The Uchiha released the young artist, who rubbed his wrists. "I do wish that you would refrain from causing trouble every single time you have a mission. When Sasori was here, we didn't have that problem. You were much better behaved."

"I'm not an animal."

"Then do not act like one." The brunette held open his door and gestured to the blonde. "You and your… partner… will leave tomorrow. It would be in your best interest to get some rest before then. Otherwise, you might make a fatal mistake."

Deidara scowled. "Bastard." He pushed past Itachi and headed back to his own quarters. 'Bastard… you just have to ruin everything for me, hmm? I don't even want to be here…'

He entered his room and flopped down onto the bed. 'Baka Itachi… baka Tobi… baka Leader-sama… I hate you all. I wish I could blow you all up!'

He closed his eyes and let himself go. Whether he went on that damn mission or not, he could still use some rest.

-0-

He was running, running fast and running far. What from, he didn't quite know, but he knew that if he stopped… if it caught him… it would kill him.

His foot hit a rock and he tripped, his body hitting the ground hard as he rolled to avoid injury.

'Damn it…" He hissed as the pursuer's silhouette became clearer. The body was still indiscernible from the grey fog hanging in the air, but the eyes…

He could recognize those bloody orbs anywhere. "Itachi…"

A slender finger pointed itself towards him.

"No… It won't work, your stupid genjutsu won't work on me anymore, my eye is…"

And then a horrible, blood-curdling scream ripped from his throat as he felt his body being blown into millions of tiny little pieces, exploding from his own bomb, his own explosion.

His own art.

And then he woke up.

-0-

"Oi, shit head."

"What the hell do you want, un?" Deidara looked up at the taller man, obviously annoyed. He hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night because of his dream, so he wasn't in the best of mindsets.

Not to mention everyone kept on interrupting him while he was trying to work.

"I heard you screaming last night."

"Hidan…"

"Sounded like fun. Can I help next time?" The silver haired immortal grinned wickedly at the angry look on the blonde's face.

"Sit and rotate, teme." Deidara hissed.

"Ooh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or is it Deidei-chan's time of the month?"

"Shut up."

"Hahaha! You're so cute when you're angry." To a casual observer, Hidan's actions might have seemed like just silly little flirtations… but in actuality his words were meant to anger and work up the artist. Hidan didn't flirt with anything but death, and even that avoided him like the plague.

The silver-haired man's reasoning was simple. Deidara was fully aware that he wasn't the most masculine of the Akatsuki, (or the tallest, for that matter) and he was somewhat sensitive over the fact. So the immortal purposefully hinted that maybe the sculptor wasn't really the gender he let on to be, which made the rogue Iwa-nin furious.

The man was simply insufferable.

Deidara ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed. "Don't you ever get tired of teasing me? Isn't there anything else you can do?

Maybe something a little more productive?"

"But you're so much fun to tease, Dei-chan." Hidan sneered. "I just love watching you get angry."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Aw… poor baby. Did the big bad nightmare upset you?"

"Hidan…"

"Yare yare… I'll leave you alone. You're lucky I'm in a good mood." The heretic waved and left the room grinning.

"Kuso." Deidara hissed. "This is getting really annoying."

He sat down on his bed and scratched his arm. The place where Itachi had grabbed him burned, and his body was still trembling from the after effects of the nightmare.

The artist's eyes fell on the bag of explosive clay he kept in his room. "Itachi… teme… you really piss me off. Kisama…" He took out some clay and began to mold it. He was doing it differently than he was used to, spending more time on detail and accuracy.

He molded a little face, two little arms with two little hands, ten little fingers, two little legs with two little feet, ten little toes, long hair, crimson eyes, tiny little worry lines, a tiny nose, a perfect mouth, a billowing cloak, an evil, wicked look on its dangerously beautiful face, and soon it was no longer clay he was molding but pure hatred, raw, and thick, and burning, and passionate. He was molding his resentment, molding his wish for revenge, molding his nightmares, his fears, and his insecurities into the pretty little doll.

And when he was finished he held it in his hands. It was good… of course it was. Nobody could use clay as well as he could, nobody could do what he did. The little figurine turned out perfectly, a perfect likeness for a perfect man. A replica of the person he hated most.

And he hated it. He wanted to destroy this man, this monster who was stronger than anyone he had ever encountered.

But he could not. Itachi was still too strong…

His lips were moving on their own now, forming the word that would destroy his creation.

It came out in an excited whisper. "Katsu."

And then there was the explosion, a big one for such a small little thing.

It fitted the Uchiha perfectly.

-0-

"Deidara, you idiot!"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey, Shit head! You fucking stupid or something?"

"What a complete waste of money."

"Fuck you." The blonde artist sat on his bed with his arms crossed, his robe unbuttoned because he hadn't had enough time to change before the others barged in.

"You blew up the bed, Deidara-sempai!"

"Well duh…" His robe shifted down, exposing bare shoulders. He yanked it back up again.

"Haven't we talked about this before?"

"Like I care."

"You're acting like a child…"

"I don't care, un." Robe slipped again.

"It's irritating."

"That sounds like a personal problem, you schizo."

Zetsu opened his mouth to argue, but Itachi cut him off. "I'll take care of him."

"You'll do no such thing." Deidara said.

"Go. Zetsu… Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame. Tell Leader-sama that I have it under control."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll go. Au revoir, Shit head."

"See ya, Deidara-sempai!"

"We'll make sure Leader-sama doesn't worry."

The Uchiha waited until everyone else was gone before he walked swiftly over to the young ex-Iwa nin and grabbed the collar of his black Akatsuki robes. "What do you think you're trying to accomplish here?" He hissed.

"Nothing to do with you." Deidara spat, jerking out of the other man's grip and pulling up his disheveled robe.

"You're drawing negative attention to yourself. Do you even know how dangerous that is?"

"Like I give a shit!"

"You should."

"Well I don't. I don't even want to be here."

"Many people must do things they don't want to do. You are no different."

"Shut the hell up!"

Itachi glanced down at the destroyed bed and frowned as his eyes fell on the last remaining pieces of the bomb.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" He asked calmly.

"And if it is?"

"You shouldn't make threats you can not follow up on, Deidara."

The blonde sneered. "Who said I can't follow up on it, un?"

Itachi gazed at him as he turned and faced the window. "It does not need to be said."

"Whatever." Another yank on his robe. He really should button it back up again.

"…"

"What?"

"Your mission. If you don't hurry now, you'll be late."

"Screw the mission. I'm not going."

"Is that so?' There was a hint of amusement in the taller man's usually so very apathetic voice.

"Yes. I'm not—" He froze as two strong arms placed themselves on either side of his body. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You really don't understand your place, do you?" Itachi whispered.

"What the hell? Get away from me!"

"Your childish games will do nothing but hurt you in the end. Don't you understand that?"

"Kisama."

"Maybe so." The ebony-haired ninja's breath tickled the blonde's earlobe.

"No maybe about it." Deidara said. His robe slipped again… but his arms were pinned to the wall so he couldn't pull it up.

"You're either extremely brave, or extremely foolish." The Uchiha said quietly.

"Maybe I'm both, un?"

"Possibly. Not many people would risk threatening me."

"I wasn't threatening you."

"A promise, then?"

"No."

"You're walking on thin ice."

"I'm not walking anywhere."

"You're overstepping boundaries."

"I could care less."

"Know your place."

"I do."

"No… I think not." Itachi closed his eyes. "You're a child that won't listen to his parents. And for every stubborn child…" He paused. "There must be a lesson."

"A… lesson?" Deidara shivered.

"Yes. A lesson of… discipline."

He didn't like the sound of this. "Get off."

"There is a great distance between you and I. Do you know what that is?" He was whispering in his ear again, purposefully using as much heat in his words as he could.

"What?"

"You hate too much."

"That's funny… I always thought I didn't hate enough." The blonde said sarcastically. He didn't like the way his mind was threatening to cloud over and disappear.

"Maybe before…" Itachi sounded distracted.

"Hm?"

"But it's different. You remind me…" His lips grazed the artist's neck.

"Interesting way to punish, don't you think?"

"It is effective."

"I guess it is…" He could feel his face turning red as Itachi's lips moved higher up his neck.

"You're not struggling as much as I thought you would."

Deidara snapped back to reality. He was right.

If he wanted him to fight back, then he would. He whipped around and shot out his leg at the taller shinobi, who not only dodged it with ease, but wasted no time in using his attack against him. Deidara soon found himself pinned to the wall with Itachi's body heavy up against his, his arms held up by the brunette's hand and his legs spread apart by the knee in-between his thighs.

"Get off." He commanded weakly, his face flushed with heat and humiliation.

"Iie. I am your teacher… and you will learn your lesson. A foolish child must be punished."

Deidara gasped as Itachi's teeth nibbled on his earlobe. "Stop that…"

The Uchiha's free hand moved over his smooth stomach and traveled up to his chest as his teeth moved down Deidara's neck and settled in the sensitive place between his neck and shoulder blades. The teeth turned into a moist tongue that turned into pink lips that suckled, and nipped, and licked, and sucked until the artist's neck was red and purple.

He couldn't even struggle anymore. It was pathetic.

The knee in-between his legs pushed against him and he could feel himself growing hot and stiff because of the pressure. "Stop…" He moaned, but even he didn't want to listen.

Itachi's hand slipped down and under his waistband, his knees buckled and he couldn't hold himself up as he tumbled to the ground with Itachi on top of him. His hair tumbled down around his face because the tie had snapped, and Itachi's hair tickled his nose because he had yanked it out of the ponytail when those evil, wicked hands decided to squeeze.

"S… stop." He panted, his vision clouding over as those hands… oh god, those hands…

"I believe we've established that you don't actually want me to." Itachi blew into his ear.

"Nng…"

"I'm right, am I not?"

"Y…yes…"

Deidara could have sworn he saw Itachi smirk. "See? Then stop telling me to stop. It's very irritating… it makes me want to hurt you."

"Named…"

"I'm not sure." He leaned down and nibbled on Deidara's bottom lip, then the top, then sucked the bottom.

"Itachi… teme… I hate you." Deidara choked out as Itachi slipped one slender finger inside of him.

"I don't really think you do." The other said, adding another digit.

"Sto- nn…" The blonde closed his eyes and moaned.

The brunette slipped off the blonde's pants. "What are you doing?" The artist asked nervously.

"Punishment." He undid his own pants and pushed Deidara back on to the ground.

"Hey! Hey, no- you can't do- ah!!" The ex-Iwa nin cried out as the larger shinobi entered him roughly. "Ah! No, no, no… ah…" He scrunched his eyes closed and grit his teeth as the other man moved inside him, angling just right so that he was hitting that one little spot…

"Oh god… god, st- sto- noooo…" He moaned. This wasn't right. It felt good, it really did, but it wasn't right. This was all wrong!

"It's a little too late now, don't you think?"

"Urus— oh! Nng.…" He could feel his body overheating with each little nip, each brush of the fingers, each thrust inside of him. He knew he was at his limit, he knew he was going to—

"A… Ah!" The blonde let it out, a long moan following the sweet release. "Ooooohhhhh…"

Itachi pulled out after he came and wiped himself off. "Are you finished?" He asked.

Deidara glared. "Teme."

"You've been saying that quite a lot lately." A wicked look passed over his face. "You might want to get cleaned up… you must leave for your mission soon."

"Kisama… who ever said I was going?"

"I did. And because Leader-sama so kindly offered to let me switch places with your current partner…"

"Oh no… no way. You're kidding me."

"We'll be leaving shortly. If I have to bathe and clothe you myself, so be it." He reached for the artist, who quickly bounded away.

"I can do it myself!" He yelled angrily, grabbing a change of clothes and locking himself into his bathroom before the infuriating shinobi could touch him.

An amused smile graced the young Uchiha's features as he watched the door slam shut. "It seems I've trained him quite well already."

-0-

Holy Jebus it's finally finished!! God, it's been forever!! I never thought I'd get it done!!

But here it is, my first ItaDei fanfic. I know I have them out of character, I tried my hardest but it's really hard to keep people in character during yaoi scenes. I know I have them in character out of the lemon though. That's not hard to do.

So tell me what you think? Did I do well?

TELL MEEEEEEEEE!!


End file.
